


you stay, and I go... and we will meet again

by crazzzedope



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Army!Nagron, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/pseuds/crazzzedope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is an artist; Agron's away at war. A 10 panel storyline of how Agron and Nasir deals with being so far away from each other, and how fate steps in to help them survive and ease the loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you stay, and I go... and we will meet again

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Cat for encouraging me and motivating me through the process of drawing these :D

  
  
  
  
  


"fate is like a double-edge sword.  
it'll lead you to the love of your life.  
and it'll tear the two of you apart.  
it'll take you to the high heavens. and It'll knock you down.  
flip your world upside down.  
but fate itself is a balancing act.  
in your lowest moment, a time most vulnerable,  
wondering about the fate of the one you love most,  
it'll come to you.  
it'll raise you up from the depths of your despair.  
it'll help bear the burden.  
and light the path of hope and faith and continuation  
until you are reunited with the other half of your soul.  
because you and him are meant to be."


End file.
